


What Do We Say?

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dean in Panties, Dominant/Top Castiel, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive/Bottom Dean, pantykink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Dean and Cas having a roll in the hay. Pushy bottom Dean. Total and utter PWP. With panty kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do We Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU, possibly also highschool/college AU, but it's left deliberately vague.  
> [Originally posted unbetaed on tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/29889497532/more-porn-for-dreadelion-destiel). Inspired by [this wonderful smutty art](http://dreadfuldicks.tumblr.com/post/29882173662/i-will-always-prefer-bottom-dean-over-everything) by [dreadelion](http://dreadelion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> **Beta:**  [](http://mithrel.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mithrel**](http://mithrel.livejournal.com/)   Thanks, dear!

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean gasped and groaned with every thrust into him, Cas setting a steady, delicious rhythm on his knees behind him. But the damn bastard wouldn't _touch_ him. Cas' hands were everywhere but where Dean wanted them. One hand supported Dean's hip, pulling back to meet every push from Cas' cock, and his other hand shifted jerkily on Dean's side, totally not touching anywhere vital.

 

“Just- come the fuck on!” Dean snarled, pushing back, taking Cas deeper, but still not getting what he needed. Cas was breathing hard into his ear, grunting with effort every once in a while, and it was really amazing, but Dean couldn't come just from this. He just couldn't. Not even with the latest addition to their routine.

 

The satin panties were stretched taut over his cock, only pulled down over his ass enough for Cas to push into him from behind. And while it was doing really awesome things for Dean that Cas wasn't just accepting of this kink he finally admitted to really being into, but was actively encouraging it, it just wasn't enough. Dean needed a hand on his cock. Or on his balls. Or anywhere sensitive, really. But Cas just would not touch him where he needed it.

 

“Bastard!”

 

Cas just huffed out a small laugh against Dean's ear, and then upped the tempo. Dean's hand shot back over his shoulder and grabbed hold of Cas' hair, probably tightly enough to hurt. But fuck it, this was torture.

 

“Cas, just- I just need... fuck!”

 

“What do we say?” Cas rasped in Dean's ear, and dammit, Dean was so close just from that...

 

“I gotta- Jesus, come _on_!”

 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas mumbled, making his thrusts just a little bit sharper. “But what. Do. We. Say?”

 

“Fuck!” Dean cried. “Fuck... okay, please! Please, _please_ , Cas, I gotta come. Please lemme come!”

 

And just like that, Cas' wonderful hand moved from Dean's hip into the panties, sopping wet from pre-come, and wasted no time jerking him into a blinding orgasm with only a few quick strokes. Dean was aware that he was making some serious noise, but he truly didn't give a crap at that moment. Cas had teased him for way too long this time.

 

He let himself fall forward onto his hands and knees, still shaking from release, and braced himself for Cas to fuck into harder and faster. And Cas did. He was a gentle soul who caught spiders and set them outside rather than killing them and helped little old ladies cross roads. But clearly, nature had decided that the only thing that would allow Cas to climax was fucking like a goddamn animal, and Dean was so very much on board with that. He really did enjoy feeling the soreness of a good, hard fuck for hours after.

 

Cas panted and grunted with effort, and slammed into Dean hard enough to make him scoot up the bed, and damn, if he hadn't just come he would have taken a serious interest in that. But as it was he just held on, letting Cas use him, and barely a minute later Cas pulled Dean's ass roughly against him and shot his load deep inside.

 

And just like that, Cas was back to his usual gentle self, carefully cradling Dean as he slipped them both onto their sides. Neither of them were usually much into pillow talk, so Dean was a little surprised when Cas spoke.

 

“I'm very happy we're... solid.”

 

Dean had to struggle to push aside the post-orgasm fuzz in his brain. “What are you talking about?”

 

Cas nuzzled the hair at Dean's nape, speaking softly. “I just mean... at first we used prophylactics, and that was okay, but...” he trailed off, as if suddenly regretting having spoken.

 

“But?” Dean prompted.

 

“But... I do so love that I'm allowed to... _come_. Inside you.”

 

Dean felt suddenly progressively hotter with every hesitant word from Cas' lips. “That's it, we're going to try some serious dirty talking next time, Cas. And I know I said I'd teach you to call sex 'fucking', but screw that. If just hearing you say what you just said is enough to get me hot after a motherfucking meltdown like this one, then we are totally looking into that.”

 

He felt Cas smile against his nape, and Dean grinned to himself. Fuck, life was good.

 

End.


End file.
